


From the Case Files of Alex Johnson (Or Come Try to Find a Vigilante's First Appearance With Me)

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Gen, Interviews, POV Outsider, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Unofficially, the first appearance of the man in the mask, is a kid helping rescue workers find people trapped by rubble.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Interviews with those who saw Daredevil before he was even the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Case Files of Alex Johnson (Or Come Try to Find a Vigilante's First Appearance With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=7157918#cmt7157918)

  **SELECTION OF TRANSCRIPTS OF INTERVIEWS CONDUCTED BY DETECTIVE ALEX JOHNSON**

**REGARDING POSSIBILITY THAT VIGILANTE ALIAS 'DAREDEVIL' (LEGAL NAME UNKNOWN) WAS ACTIVE IN RESCUE EFFORTS POST 'BATTLE OF NEW YORK'**

**INTERVIEWEE: LISA GOLDMAN**

**JOHNSON:** Can you tell me when you saw the Man in the Mask?

 **GOLDMAN:** I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me at first. It was the day after... after the incident and well, things were beginning to look bleak. People had been trapped twenty four hours now and some of us were coming up on twelve hours since our last break. But you couldn't stop, you know? There were people _dying_ right under our feet and we couldn't just turn our backs and go have a coffee! But yeah... I thought it was just my imagination.

 **J:** _(After a long pause)_ But?

 **G:** But then I saw it again. Someone in black, over to the left of where I was. A man. _(Pause)_ A young man really, sort of twitchy. He had a mask on, a white cloth. I remember thinking how silly it was to dress all in black and wear a white cloth as your mask.

 **J:** Anything else you remember about what he looked like?

 **G:** Not really? He was sort of average. Dark haired; the only thing light on him was that white mask.

 **J:** And what happened then?

 **G:** Well, I took a step towards him, thinking he was some bystander come to gawk and I was going to have to chase him off. But he took a step back; a diagonal one. He did it again when I took another step, like some weird kind of dance. Kept it up for the next three steps but then he just. Stopped. I kept coming forward but he didn't move. Not until I was a foot away. Then he spoke.

 **J:** _(After another long pause)_ What did he say? Do you remember?

 **G:** I do, because it was the weirdest thing that he said. "Officer, you're digging in the wrong place. There's a woman dying three feet under where you're standing right now, she's all you can save. I suggest you get help." I was dumbstruck because how could this loony in a mask know that? But there was something in his voice... that note you hear in family members when they're begging you to do _something_ for their missing one because they sure as hell can't. And well. I figured there wasn't anything to lose in at least checking it out. So I turned to call for help. By the time I turned back, he was gone.

 **J:** And was he right?

 **G:** He was. He most certainly was. We pulled a woman out not six hours later, in a horrible state but alive. She... she was the last one we got out alive. He was right about that too. I double checked later... all the bodies found there had been dead hours before he showed me where that woman was.

********

**INTERVIEWEE: TOBIAS LINEMAN**

**JOHNSON:** When did you see the Man in the Mask?

 **LINEMAN:** Day those damned aliens came falling out of the sky and tried to wipe my bloody home off the map. Didn't manage to get me home so I figured I could be of some use. Was a medic, way back when and I know me way round construction. Took a bit of fast talking but the poor guy in charge was so damned overworked he let me help out. Was late that night that I saw your masked man.

 **J:** And where did you see him?

 **L:** Musta been corner of ah 42nd and 10th. The one with the bank. Whole bunch of people got outa there but they all said there were a whole lot more in there. Only we couldn't find 'em. So we're looking and looking, trying to get any sort of fancy gear in that might make looking a damn lot easier but there weren't a lot of fancy gear yet to go around. And then the masked man turned up.

 **J:** How'd he introduce himself? _(Pause)_ Subject has just shaken his head.

 **L:** Oh sorry yeah. He didn't. Just sort of appeared up top of some rubble between one look and the next. Like a damned ghost. Made me jump. Then he asks why we're not digging out the man buried two foot to me left. I saids that we didn't know there was a man buried there. Young brat had the audacity to sigh at me like I was being ridiculous and say "Well now you know."

 **J:** Was there a man buried there?

 **L:** Yeah. Took an hour to get him out. But as soon as we starts digging, and realised the man was telling the truth, I went looking for him.

 **J:** He'd vanished?

 **L:** Had to. One of the jumpy coppers pulled his damned gun. Kid disappeared into the night then, better than you would've thought someone wearin' a white blindfold could.

 **J:** But you found him.

 **L:** He found me. Went walking down the alley and he just appeared out of the darkness. Gave me a damned scare. But he didn't move, just stood there waitin'. So I asks him how many more people we've got to dig out.

 **J:** And he told you, just like that?

 **L:** Did one better. Told me he knew exactly where to find them all and which of them was the more injured. So I gots me a set of radios, gave him one and walked out the site. Every time I stood over one, he said so and gave me an idea of how bad off theys were. Took us about twenty minutes to map out the whole site. By that time half the people there was watching me and they all jumped into action one I saids what I was doing.

 **J:** Did you get them all out?

 **L:** No. There was a dozen peoples buried there and three of them were bleeding out. We had to make choices for them and your masked man was not happy. Refused to tell us which was worst off; naive kid. Think he thought we could save 'em all. Took off around the time we got the first of 'em out. I figures he was needed elsewhere. Left the radio though. He saved a lota lives to.

 **J:** He did?

 **L:** Weren't you listening? We dugs up ten peoples alive 'cause of him. He did good work. Was a good man. Naive kid but a damned good man.

********

**INTERVIEWEE: STEVEN ROGERS**

**JOHNSON:** Ah so. Umm. So you ah.. You saw a masked man when you were helping out with the rescue umm effort, Mr Rogers?

 **ROGERS:** I wish I had but no. I never saw him personally. I think he might have been intimidated by me. People often are.

 **J:** Then why did you come forward to be interviewed?

 **R:** Because while I never saw him personally, he was definitely there. That's the thing about good men, you don't have to see them to see the effect of their work.

 **J:** What did you see then C-Mr Rogers?

 **R:** Call me Steve, please.

 **J:** Steve! Steve. Steve. Steve! What did you see... Steve?

 **R** : Rubble that shifted when we weren't looking, seemingly on its own and always above someone trapped. Arrows made of bits of broken steel or glass, that pointed at someone injured. Food appearing next to volunteers that were getting weak at the knees after not having eaten for twelve hours. And once, a child I found wrapped in a blanket. She said a man in a mask had pulled her out. I'm fairly sure he hurt himself doing it; there was blood on the blanket but not a scratch on her.

 **J:** Was it just you who noticed these things?

 **R** : No. Wasn't just happening in my area either. Couple of the officers were talking with friends in other places during their breaks. They all reported the same appearing things. I don't think Daredevil slept for the first forty eight hours after the battle.

 **J:** You think it was Daredevil then?

 **R:** Of course it was. I know New York's changed a bit since I was last here but even back then there weren't that many men as good as Daredevil; men who are willing to do what has to be done no matter the cost. I don't know of anyone else who could have - would have - done as much for Hell's Kitchen as the masked man did. As Daredevil did.


End file.
